Emmett's Revenge
by softball-chica
Summary: Sequel to Bella's Thoughts. How will Emmett exact his revenge on the rest of the Cullens? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this took me forever, and I apologize. Next chapter will be up soon. For those of you who don't know, this is the sequel to Bella's Thoughts. You probably won't get it unless you read that. So, read on!**

**BPOV**

I had no idea what went down at the Cullen house on Friday, but I wasn't sure I wanted to. Alice was sure to be icy cold when I got to school, and I don't mean just in body temperature. Edward had just gone to change clothes so I hopped in the shower. Of course when I got out, there he was. He had a look on his face that I could mistake for nothing else.

"You want something," I said. I wasn't a question.

He smiled, and it reached all the way up to his eyes, "You know me all too well," he replied.

"What is it?" I sighed, defeated. I knew that whatever it may be I probably wouldn't be able to resist giving it to him. "What could I possibly have that you want?"

"You of all people should know. I want to drive." He smiled that genuine smile, and despite the fact that I melted under his gaze, I was also infuriated.

"Are you kidding me? You'll kill my truck! It's my turn!" I protested.

He breathed in deeply, trying to think of something that could possibly make me change my mind. "Please, Bella?" he asked. It took me back to that day at the hospital, after he saved me from the van. He did the same thing then, but I couldn't give in now.

"How would Jasper feel about that? And Alice? She would be sure to see you." I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the look on his face. I knew it would be too much.

"I can assure you that Jasper wouldn't care. Alice, on the other hand, she's another story. She'll already be mad that you're letting Jasper ride with you in the first place."

I took a few seconds to calm down. "My truck. I drive."

**JPOV**

There was definitely some hostility between Edward and Bella on the way to school. I could feel that much. What surprised me was that Bella was driving. I felt sure Edward could have persuaded her otherwise. Edward turned and shot me a glare. Oh, he must have tried.

"How's Alice?" he asked conversationally.

_Mad as hell._

He chuckled lightly.

"No telepathic conversations in my truck," Bella announced. "What was that, Jasper?"

"I said she's fine," I replied. The corner's of Edward's mouth twitched a little, but I didn't think Bella caught it.

"Really? I was sure she would be pissed."

I wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. Luckily, Edward jumped to my rescue.

"She had to ride the bus this morning with Rosalie. She kept thinking 'some best friend Bella is'," he chuckled at the memory.

Bella frowned. "I didn't mean to single people out," she shot a look at me in the mirror. "But she should consider it a compliment that I believe in her. I think she can handle herself on the bus. Rosalie, however…" she trailed off.

Edward laughed from the passenger seat. "Rosalie is the one person I would love to see riding the bus." He paused for a moment. "Which is why I didn't want Alice to ride with us. I know she'll give us the play-by-play."

Just then, a loud honking noise came from behind us. Edward smacked his forehead, and Bella and I craned our necks to see what it was. Once turned around, we both realized it was Emmett.

_Emmett. Grinning like the idiot he is._

"Yeah. Thinking thoughts like the idiot he is, too," Edward confirmed.

"What did I say about the telepathic conversations?" Bella didn't say it accusingly, more playfully, like she was enjoying herself.

Emmett passed us, waving like a little kid seeing his grandparents in the next car over. Edward and I both sighed loudly, and Bella laughed.

"You find that funny?" I asked.

"Absolutely. I'm always the one stuck in this thing going forty miles an hour. Now you're stuck with me."

"Oh."

**EPOV**

Going forty miles an hour was infuriating enough, but Emmett couldn't resist the chance to make it worse. We were getting close to the school when suddenly his thoughts interrupted my own.

_Sucker. I'm totally winning this race. Betcha wish you wouldn't've tricked me into walking across the mall naked now, don't you?_

His thoughts immediately turned to Rosalie, and he briefly wondered if this was worth the whole "no sex" thing. I chuckled lightly and he shook the thought from his head.

_So, when I get to school, Edward, I'm making an announcement that you're single and looking for a date to prom. And I'm putting up signs that say you wear whitey-tighties. But don't worry, I'm sure all those girls will still want to go to prom with you. And you won't be there to stop me_

"Bella, drive faster," I commanded, trying to keep the panic from my voice_._

"What the hell? My truck doesn't go any faster!" she responded.

I thought about getting out and pushing, but that would most definitely expose me.

_What's the problem? _Jasper wondered.

I turned around to face him and spoke too rapidly for Bella to hear.

"Emmett's revenge is the problem. He's planning on telling all the girls in school that I'm single and looking. And…never mind. He has to be stopped. Jasper decided to say this one out loud for Bella to hear.

"You're on your own for that one, bro. Good luck with those girls." He laughed and shook his head. "Gotta love Emmett."

"Fine. But don't expect me to come and help you when he seeks revenge on you." I replied.

"What girls?" Bella asked from the front seat.

"Nothing. No girls. Emmett's just being Emmett," I replied. This was going to be one hell of a day at school.


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

We pulled into the school and parked, but my opinion about Bella's truck had changed since we left that morning. I wished it could move even slower. I contemplated ditching, but I knew it was useless. I would have to show up eventually. I moved as slowly as I could into the building, bracing myself for attack of the girls. _Stupid vampire looks_. I pulled my hood on and walked to my locker. I should have brought a better disguise.

"Hey Edward," a familiar voice that I loathed greeted me. Her thoughts weren't so much better._ Man, I don't know how Bella gave this up. He's so smoking hot!_

"Hello, Jessica," I tried my hardest to be polite.

"Emmett tells me that you're looking for a date to prom," she added inflection on the last word so it sounded like a question. _I'm willing to be more than a date for prom…_

"Actually, Jessica," I said, turning on my smoldering eyes, "I have a date, but maybe you should try Jasper, I'm pretty sure he's looking." I chuckled quietly to myself, Jessica was the rumor mill at Forks High School. Everyone would turn their attention to Jasper soon enough.

_Does he really think I'm that stupid? Jasper is always with Alice, and I don't want to mess with her. _"You know, if you don't want to go with me you could have just said so. I don't need to be humiliated twice," she sniffed and walked away.

My plan backfired. She was smarter than her thoughts often showed. But of course, here came Jasper, walking with an infuriated Alice, though she wouldn't show that to the rest of the student body. _How could he? No, how could SHE? Bella wouldn't even giver her best friend a ride in her truck, but she could take him? I had to ride the BUS! But watching Rosalie was pretty funny. _She suddenly went into flashback mode, and I started laughing. Not that any passerby would notice, but this was as loud as I dared to get; I didn't want people thinking I was completely crazy.

**APOV**

Rose wouldn't sit with me that morning. She claimed she wanted to be alone with her thoughts. Ha! Like that was going to happen. Every loser guy who got on the bus would try their luck with Rosalie, and I was sure just what was going to happen to every single one of them. Here came the first one. He was wearing a pocket protector and the dorkiest glasses I'd ever seen. I could give him one hell of a makeover. Oh, wait, pay attention, this is good stuff.

"Hi, is this seat taken?" he asked Rose, who gave him one look and threw her bag in the seat next to her. "Oh, come on, your bag doesn't need its own seat," he tried to lift it up to hand it back to Rose, but she grabbed his arm just in time. I could tell she was squeezing a bit too hard.

"You have no chance with me, got it?" The guy nodded. "Now scram before I do something that we'd both regret."

Wide-eyed and horror struck, he quickly walked farther back and sat in the seat behind me. I couldn't resist, I turned around. "I think she likes you," I winked. He looked at me like I was crazy.

The next victim got on. He wasn't quite as gawky as the first, and had a much better sense of style. He'd still get an ass kicking if he tried the same thing. I heard the guy behind me laughing. Victim number two sauntered his way to Rose's seat. He didn't say a word and tried to sit down. Before he'd gotten halfway there, Rose grabbed him by his back pocket. She pushed him back to standing position and then back toward victim number one.

"Mee-oww," he tried to make a joke of the circumstances. "I just wanted to get to know you a little better, but I can see already that you're a tiger," This wasn't good. I glared at him, a warning for him to shut his mouth. He tried to sit with me. "You aren't half bad either."

"I won't hesitate to rip your head off, tough guy," I said, keeping a cheerful tone in my voice. "Why don't you go sit with Johnny Pocket-protector back there," I gave him a nice smile, and there he sat, right next to victim number one. This went on the entire morning, Rose being icy cold and tossing guy after guy back to me, who sent them off with a smile. Rose wasn't as entertained as I was. She was fuming.

A vision came to me, almost making me laugh. Girl after girl asking Edward to prom and then about his selected type of underwear. _Serves him right._

Once we got to school, Jasper found me. I smiled at him through my madness, but he knew. He wrapped his arm around my waist anyway, probably trying to avoid the very situation Edward was in. I allowed it, I wouldn't want some girl to test Jasper. Having them there was hard enough without them trying to get in his space. Oh, what a day this was.

**EmPov**

I followed Edward throughout the day, watching the mess I'd created for him. Every time Bella came to find him, she'd find another girl with him. Bella wasn't really the jealous type, but she still walked away to let him finish his conversation. The best one by far was Lauren Mallory. She had too much confidence for the whole school put together. She found Edward between classes.

"Hey there," she said, trying to be sexy. It didn't work.

Edward's face turned stone, it was a look that should have scared her away. But, like I said, she had too much confidence.

"Hi," he greeted shortly, if not rudely.

"I hear that you're looking for a date to prom," she said, inching closer. He inched away every time she took a step.

"That seems to be the rumor going around," he said gruffly. He opened his mouth to say something else, but Lauren took the pause as an opportunity.

"Well, I could go with you. And don't worry, I like a man in whitey tighties," she grinned from ear to ear, and believe me, it wasn't flattering.

Edward bent down to whisper in her ear. Good thing I have awesome hearing. "Lauren, I'm going to give you ten seconds to walk away and forget this ever happened before I yell out to the entire school just where you can put your whitey tighties, got it? Oh, and I already have a date to prom."

Lauren walked away mortified, but I heard what she told Jessica. "He says he likes me but he already has a date. He's going to see if he can cancel."

Edward slammed his locker a little too hard and walked out of the building. He went to Bella's truck to wait for her.

I walked to class, satisfied at my plan's success.


End file.
